1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and method for twisting and clamping a second flap (e.g., a control flap) about a rotational axis with respect to a first flap (e.g., a wing).
2. Discussion of Background Information
Hinges are known as a device for twisting two moveable flaps around a rotational axis. Hinges usually comprise two bushes that are respectively fixedly connected to a flap, and an axis that connects the two bushes along the rotational axis. A disadvantage with known hinges is locking the moveable flaps into position at a predetermined angle to one another. This can usually be carried out by using threaded connections through a bush and the axis or corresponding brackets connecting the two flaps.
Devices for twisting moveable flaps are known in aviation, e.g., with a wing/landing flap arrangement. Such arrangements are characterized by a complicated structure of several levers and joints that connect the wing to the flap. These arrangements are usually driven by hydraulic cylinders or by an electric motor with a high torque. The motor is able to block the lever-joint structure through the high torque, thus managing to lock the flap into position at a predetermined angular position to the wing.
In model construction with, e.g., aircraft, ships etc., small lever constructions, rotary shafts or the like are used, which are driven by servo motors arranged in the fuselage or wing. These servo motors are usually designed such that they can bear the external forces acting on the flaps or control surfaces. A stepless adjustment of the flaps is thus possible. Locking the flaps into a specific angular position is carried out by the torque of the servo motor.
In the case of wind tunnel models, however, the problem occurs that even the smallest lever constructions usually cannot be realized due to the small space available. It is also often impossible to install suitable servo motors due to the small amount of space available in the fuselage of the wind tunnel model. Usually, in the case of wind tunnel models, the flap positions to be examined are manually adjusted with the flap being fixed in the corresponding position with threaded connections. A stepless adjustment of the flap is scarcely possible in this manner. In wind tunnel experiments this disadvantageously results in switching on and off and opening the wind tunnel for every position to be examined.